Adult Hood
by Tea1689
Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? [Naley, Brucas]
1. I'll Be There For You

Hey...Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**I'll Be There For You  
CHAPTER 1**

A little boy comes running through the house, laughing uncontrollably as his small feet hit the floor. Lucas is right behind him, his arms extended as he grabs the little boy and lifts him above his head. "I got you now." Lucas laughs as he lowers the boy to the ground and tickles his sides.

"Uncle Luke!" The little boy screeches. "Stop!" He laughs.

"Who's the best?" Lucas asks as he continues to tickle the small child.

"You are!" He laughs as Lucas picks him up and sets him on his feet.

"That's right." Lucas chuckles. "And don't forget it."

"I'm hungry." The boy says looking up at Lucas.

"Let's go get some cookies and milk." Lucas says picking him up like a football and walking to the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite men." Haley says greeting them as they enter the kitchen. Lucas places the boy into the chair and walks to the fridge to get the milk.

"Wanna get some glasses down?" Lucas asks grabbing the cookies from the cabinet.

"Ya sure." Haley replied. "What time do you work today?"

"My shift starts at 5." Lucas answered sitting at the table next to the boy.

"You have weird hours." Haley said sitting across from him.

"One of the joys of being a doctor." Lucas replied sarcastically.

"So what brings you by?" Haley asked dunking her cookie into the milk.

"I just wanted to check on you." Lucas said. "Make sure you're doing alright."

"I'm doing good." Haley smiled taking a bite of the cookie.

"Plus I wanted to see Andy." Lucas said rubbing the small boys hair.

"How's Brooke?" Haley asked.

"She's doing well." Lucas answered.

"What about Jak?" Haley questioned him.

"He's hyper as ever." Lucas answered. "He's been asking about Andy."

"Well maybe I'll take him over there today." Haley said. "Brooke and I can catch up and Andy and Jak can play."

"I think they would both like that." Lucas smiled.

"Me too." Haley replied.

"So any word on Nathan yet?" Lucas asked.

"I got a letter from him a couple days ago." Haley said taking a sip of the milk. "He said he's doing fine. That he isn't in that much of danger. Said he misses us, and to say 'hi' to you."

"Any word on when he will be home?" Lucas asked.

"He said maybe sometime in March." Haley answered. "That's when his unit is supposed to come back."

"Another 2 months?" Lucas stated. "Tell me why he wanted to be a Marine again?"

"I dunno." Haley replied. "I just want him home. He's already been gone for 9 months; missed Andy's birthday, Christmas, our anniversary."

"I know." Lucas said offering her a weak smile. "How is Andy holding up?"

"He's doing ok." Haley replied. "I just worry about him. He's starting school next month, that's another thing Nathan is going to miss."

"I'm sorry Hales." Lucas said resting his hand on hers.

"Me too." Haley yawned.

"Tired?" Lucas laughed lightly.

"Exhausted." Haley mumbled trying to hold in another yawn.

"Can't sleep?" Lucas asked curiously as he dunked another cookie into his glass.

"Andy has been having nightmares." Haley informed him. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Well, hey." Lucas said taking a bite of his cookie. "I'm here now, why don't you go take a nap, I'll watch Andy."

"I dunno Luke." Haley said hesitantly.

"Hales go." Lucas said taking her milk away. "I think I'm capable of watching him for a couple of hours. Besides, Andy and his favorite Uncle need a little manly bonding time."

"Alright, you convinced me." Haley smiled as she stood from the table. "Come wake me up when you need to leave."

"Night." Lucas said putting their glasses into the sink. "Hey Andy, wanna go play some basketball?"

"Can we go to the river court?" Andy jumped up excitedly; whenever Lucas and Andy played together, that is usually where they ended up.

"Sure." Lucas said taking Andy's glass, "Go get your Jaket, and shoes on."

Lucas grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote a note for Haley on a random sheet of paper, 'Hales, went to river court, be back soon. Have cell, Love, Luke.' He laid it on the coffee table and the two headed out the door.

Lucas lifted Andy onto his shoulders and passed the ball up to him so he could shoot the ball; they played that way for a while. When Lucas got tired he put Andy down and let him play for a while by himself.

"Uncle Luke?" Andy asked with the ball in his hands.

"Ya buddy?" Lucas asked pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Is my daddy coming back soon?" Andy asked a little sadly.

"He will soon." Lucas answered him. "He still has two more months."

"That's a long time." Andy said, his head tilting towards the ground.

"It will go by real fast." Lucas said using his finger to lift the boys face. "Now, I heard a little nephew of mine was having nightmares…wanna tell me what they're about?"

"That daddy gets a boo-boo and doesn't come back." Andy said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Hey." Lucas said wiping it away with his thumb. "I promise that nothing is going to happen to your dad, I won't let it. Ok?"

Andy nodded his head as he bit his lip and looked up to Lucas. Lucas had to smile, the way he bit his lip when he was sad reminded him of Haley. Andy had Haley's brown hair, and he definitely got her intelligence; he had Nathan's green eyes, and his ability for sports.

"How bout we play some more basketball?" Lucas said lifting Andy from his lap and placing him on the ground. He stood and grabbed the ball from Andy and made his way to the basket.

"Uncle Luke!" Andy yelled chasing after him laughing. "It's my turn to shoot!"

"Go for it." Lucas said tossing him the ball lightly. Andy pulled the ball behind his head and tossed it towards the basket; it bounced off the bottom of the rim and fell to the ground. "Nice try." Lucas said.

"Uncle Luke?" Andy asked again.

"What's up buddy?" Lucas said holding onto the ball to talk to his nephew.

"Is my daddy good at basketball?" Andy asked.

"He's great." Lucas laughed. "Promise not to tell if I tell you a secret?"

"Promise." Andy said nodding his head.

"Your daddy is good, but I'm the best." Lucas said picking Andy up and flipping him upside down.

"Uncle Luke!" Andy yelled wailing his arms to try to get loose.

"Come on." Lucas said throwing the boy over his shoulder. "We gotta get home so I can go to work."

-----

Lucas and Andy returned to the house, trying to be as quiet as they could so they wouldn't wake Haley. Lucas walked to her bedroom to see if she was still sleeping, and she was. He went to Andy's room and grabbed a small bag and packed it with some clothes and toys. He returned to the living room to find Andy playing basketball on the playstation; Lucas again laughed at the boy's semblance to his father. He grabbed the note from the coffee table and crumpled it up, he wrote another note on a new sheet, 'Hales, came back from r.c., decided to take Andy with me…call if u need anything, feel free to stop by work or house. Andy can stay for night if you want. Love, Luke.'

"Hey buddy." Lucas said kneeling down in front of Andy. "Do you wanna come to work with me?"

"Did mommy say ok?" Andy said pausing the game.

"She sure did." Lucas said taking the controller from him and shutting the game off.

"Ok." Andy said jumping up from the couch.

"You can even spend the night at my house tonight." Lucas said holding up his bad.

"Cool." Andy smiled.

"Let's go." Lucas said offering his hand to the boy.

-----

"Now remember." Lucas said kneeling in front of Andy. "Don't touch anything unless I say you can, ok?"

"Ok." Andy nodded his head. "Can I be a doctor?"

"Sure." Lucas replied taking the boy's hand. "Let's go get you some doctor clothes."

Lucas brought him to a closet and picked out some kid's scrubs, and even managed to find him an old stethoscope; he looked like a mini doctor.

"This is cool!" Andy said playing with the stethoscope. "Can I listen to your heart uncle Luke?"

"Yep." Lucas said taking the end of the stethoscope and holding it to his chest. "Do you hear it?"

"Ya." Andy smiled.

"Hey Dr. Scott." A nurse called from the main desk. "Abby Gonzalez is in exam 2, he's waiting to be seen."

"I'm on it." Lucas called standing up. "Let's go buddy." He said extending his hand down.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Scott. You must be Ms. Gonzalez." Lucas said shaking the woman's hand. "Excuse me for a second. Hey buddy." Lucas said towards Andy. "Why don't you take your toys and go play over there?"

"Ok." Andy said grabbing his bag and making his way to the other side of the room.

"Sorry." Lucas said turning back to the patient. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My arm." She said holding her right hand out for Lucas to see.

"Well that looks broken." Lucas smiled lightly. "Of course we have to get some x-rays. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Yes." The woman answered him.

"Alright." Lucas said standing from his stool, I'm going to give you some pain relievers until we get those x-rays."

"Thank-you." The lady smiled gently as Lucas began an IV on her other arm. "Is that your son?"

"Him? No." Lucas smiled. "He's my nephew."

"Got stuck babysitting at work?" The lady asked a little disbelievingly.

"No, not exactly." Lucas said as he grabbed the medicine from a cabinet. "My brother is in Iraq, so I'm giving his wife a break."

"Well that's mighty nice of you." The lady smiled as Lucas injected the medicine into her IV.

"His wife is also my best friend." Lucas smiled when he was done.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Ms. Gonzalez asked.

"A son." Lucas smiled. "Jak, he's 5, just like Andy."

"Do they look alike?" Ms. Gonzalez questioned.

"Oh no." Lucas laughed lightly. "Jak has blond hair like me, brown eyes; and he is a lot more hyper."

"Sounds like a handful." Ms. Gonzalez laughed.

"Big time." Lucas smiled. "Alright, well, I'm going to call radiology and get those x-rays going. I'll check back in on you in a while."

"Thank-you." Ms. Gonzalez said as Lucas made his way to Andy. "Looks like someone was tired." She said as Lucas picked a sleeping Andy up from the floor.

"I guess so." Lucas smiled as he carried to boy to the main room. "Alex, is there an open bed I can put him in?"

"He can sleep in the lounge on the sofa." Alex, the desk secretary, suggested.

"I'd rather have him somewhere where I can keep an eye on him." Lucas said cradling the boy in his arms. "He gets nightmares, I don't want him to wake up and me not be there."

"He can sleep right over there." Alex said pointing to an empty bed. "You can close the curtains some for a little privacy."

"Thanks." Lucas said as he laid him onto the bed, and covered him with a sheet. He closed the curtains, but left them open enough so he could see him from the other rooms. "Can you page me if he wakes up?"

"Sure can." Alex replied.

"Thanks." Lucas said grabbing another chart and made his way to another patient.

-----

Haley woke up and made her way to the living room to find it empty. She turned her head to the clock and it was already ten in the evening; she told Lucas to wake her up. She noticed the note on the coffee table and read it, she smiled to herself at Lucas' sweetness. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the hospital. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and bit into as she waiting to Lucas to come to the phone.

-----

"Well I was right Ms. Gonzalez." Lucas said walking into the exam room. "You have a fractured radius." Lucas said holding up the x-ray to the ceiling lights. "See it right there?"

"Yep." Ms. Gonzalez replied.

"Dr. Scott, phone call at the front desk; Dr. Scott, phone call at the front desk." A voice said over the speakers.

"Excuse me for a moment." Lucas smiled as he made his way to the front desk. "What line?"

"Line 3." Alex replied. Lucas hit the button, "Hello, Dr. Scott."

"Hey Luke." Haley said on the other line.

"Oh, Hey Hales." Lucas smiled into the receiver. "What's up?"

"You brought Andy to work with you?" Haley laughed.

"You looked so peaceful." Lucas laughed lightly. "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Well I'm up now." Haley said. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick him up."

"No Hales." Lucas said. "He's fine. I promised him that he could sleep over tonight anyway."

"Well how is he?" Haley asked.

"He's sleeping right now." Lucas said turning towards him. "I gave him some kid's scrubs and an old stethoscope, he loves them."

"He must look so cute." Haley laughed. "What if he has a nightmare?"

"I'm keeping an eye on him Haley." Lucas assured her. "I've got it handled. Why don't you call Peyton or something. Or have a night to yourself. You can stop by in the morning."

"Thanks Luke." Haley said into the phone.

"No problem." Lucas replied. "Hey Hales, I gotta go."

"Bye Luke." Haley said.

"Bye." He replied as he hung up the phone. "Hey Alex, could you help me with a cast?"

"No problem." Alex said following Lucas into the room.

-----

"He still sleeping?" Lucas asked Alex at the end of his shift.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Ok." Lucas said signing a couple of charts. "Do you need me for anything else before I leave?"

"I think we have everything taken care of." Alex replied looking through some papers.

"Ok then." Lucas said laying the charts on the counter. "I'm going to head home."

"Goodnight Dr. Scott." Alex said as Lucas walked out the doors with Andy in his arms, and the small bag on his shoulder.

"Night." Lucas nodded as he left the hospital.

-----

Lucas opened the front door as quietly as he could as to not wake Brooke. He walked into the living room, but found Brooke watching TV. "What are you doing up?" Lucas whispered as she flicked through the channels.

"I was waiting for you." Brooke said turning the TV off and facing Lucas. "Hey, why do you have Andy?"

"I wanted to give Haley a break." Lucas whispered so he wouldn't wake the boy up. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure." Brooke said removing the bag from Lucas' shoulder and following him to Jak's room. "I'll grab some blankets."

Lucas laid Andy onto the pull out bed they had for when he spent the night. He grabbed Andy's pajamas from the bag and Brooke helped him change him into them. Lucas covered him up with the blankets; he moved the hair off of his forehead and laid a kiss there.

"Uncle Luke?" Andy mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey buddy." Lucas whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok." Andy replied. "Love you."

"I love you too buddy." Lucas smiled. "Sweet dreams." He whispered making sure they boy was covered up completely before he turned around and met Brooke in the hallway. "Do we have those old baby monitors still?"

"Ya, they're in they closet." Brooke said opening the closet door and pulling them off the shelf. "Why?"

"Haley said Andy has been having some bad dreams lately." Lucas said placing one inside Jak's room and bringing the other one with them into their room. "I want to know if he wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Dreams about what?" Brooke questioned as they lay in bed together.

"He told me that he dreamt about Nate getting hurt and not coming back." Lucas replied.

"What did you say to him?" Brooke asked.

"I told him that it wasn't going to happen." Lucas said wrapping his arms around his wife. "I'm beat."

"Me too." Brooke yawned. "Good night Luke."

"Night Brooke." Lucas kissed her forehead.


	2. Home

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**You And Me  
CHAPTER 2**

Haley rolled over in bed and was met with the sun in her eyes; reluctantly she opened them. She turned her eyes to the alarm clock on the nightstand, 10 a.m. This was the first time in five years that she had ever slept in, or woken up on her own. She swung her legs around and slipped her feet into her slippers and then made her way to the kitchen.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table eating it. She took a bit when the phone rang; "Hello." She said into the receiver.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan greeted her.

"Nate!" She said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to my wife and son." He said.

"Well you can talk to your wife." Haley replied. "But Andy is at Lucas'.

"Spent the night?" Nathan asked.

"Yep." Haley stated. "I was tired so Lucas offered to watch him, he ended up taking Andy to work and everything."

"That was nice." Nathan said.

"So do you know when you are coming back yet?" Haley asked him hopefully.

"Right now they are saying about a month and a half." Nathan replied. "But they can't give us specific dates yet, it could always change."

"I wish I had a time machine." Haley pouted playfully into the phone.

"Me too." Nathan responded. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure." Haley replied. "I'm going to go see Brooke, maybe we will all hangout together."

"That sounds like fun." Nathan said. "So I sent you a package, you should get it in the mail within the next couple of days, maybe today."

"What's in it?" Haley asked.

"I can't tell you." Nathan laughed lightly. "Hey listen, I gotta go, there are other people waiting to use the phone. I love you, and I miss you."

"Me too." Haley said sadly.

"Make sure to hug and kiss Andy for me, and say hi to Lucas and everyone else." Nathan instructed. And just incase I don't get to talk to you for a while, Happy early Birthday."

"Thanks. I will." Haley replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Nathan replied. Haley waited until she heard the dial tone to hang up the phone. She was always happy when she got to hear his voice, but then it made her sad when she had to hang up with him; his calls were always bittersweet. She dumped the rest of her cereal down the drain and got dressed and headed to Lucas'.

-----

"Mommy!" Andy said throwing himself at Haley's legs when she walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey." Haley said picking him up and taking a seat in an empty chair. "Did you have fun yesterday with Uncle Luke?"

"Lots!" Andy replied. "He let me dress up like a doctor and listen to his heart."

"That's really neat." Haley smiled. "Why don't you go play with Jak?" She said as he ran off to play. "Hey guys." Haley greeted Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake.

"Someone looks well rested." Lucas laughed lightly.

"That's what happens when you don't have a screaming five year old waking you up in the middle of the night." Haley laughed with him. "Speaking of, how did he do last night?"

"He was fine." Brooke replied. "He didn't wake up once."

"That's a first in weeks." Haley smiled. "Where's Jenny?" She directed towards Peyton and Jake.

"She is outback playing." Jake replied. "So any news on Nathan?"

"He called this morning." Haley smiled. "They are saying about a month and a half, but he said that it could change. He also said to say hello to all of you."

"So he's going to miss your birthday?" Peyton asked. "That really sucks."

"Tell me about it." Haley frowned slightly.

"I'll get that." Lucas said walking into the other room to answer the ringing phone.

"You know what I think?" Brooke asked. "We should have a girls day out today."

"We can go shopping, eat lunch, and shop some more." Haley added.

-----

"Hello." Lucas said into the phone in the other room.

"Hey big bro." Nathan said on the other line.

"Hey man." Lucas said excitedly into the phone. "What's up?"

"I wanted to call you and let you in on something." Nathan replied. "I need an accomplice."

"Uh sure." Lucas said confusedly. "What do you need?"

"Ok, you know how I said that I was coming back in a month and a half?" Nathan questioned.

"Ya, Haley told us a few minutes ago." Lucas replied.

"Ok, and you know how Haley's birthday is in a week?" Nathan asked again.

"Are you going somewhere with this Nate?" Lucas questioned him.

"Yes." Nathan stated. "I'm not coming back in a month and a half, I'm coming back in six days. I'm in Germany right now."

"Dude that's great!" Lucas said a little too loudly.

"I know." Nathan replied. "I wanted to surprise Haley, that's why I told her I was coming back later. But I need your help."

"Anything." Lucas replied.

"I need you to get Haley out of the house next Saturday." Nathan instructed him. "Bring her to a movie, lunch, anything like that. And I need someone else to pick me up from the airport."

"I'll bring her out birthday shopping, I'll tell her to pick out her own gift." Lucas stated. "I can send Brooke to pick you up."

"Cool." Nathan replied.

"Why don't' we throw her a surprise birthday party?" Lucas stated. "You can be a present."

"Ok, this is going to be great." Nathan said. "Listen, I have to go check in now. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yep." Lucas replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked when Lucas returned to the living room.

"Alex." Lucas replied. "He had to ask me something about a patient. So Haley, I was thinking, next Saturday, just me and you, a little birthday shopping?"

"What about Andy?" Haley asked.

"We'll bring em." Lucas stated. "And I'll bring Jak."

"Ok." Haley smiled.

"Hey, we're gonna head out." Jake said standing up and turning around to help Peyton up. "We'll see you guys later."

"Let me walk you out." Lucas said standing up. Once they were by the car Lucas began to fill them in on some of the plan. "So I was thinking that next Saturday that we have a surprise birthday party for Haley. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea." Peyton smiled.

"The only thing is that I need you guys to set up." Lucas said hesitantly. "I'm taking Haley out for the day, and Brooke is doing something."

"That's fine." Jake replied. "We gotta go though, see you later."

"Bye." Lucas waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I think I'm gonna head out too." Haley said when Lucas reentered the house.

"Ok." Lucas said. "I'll go grab Andy for you."

"Daddy!" Jak said when Lucas entered the playroom. "Look what Andy and me built!"

"That's really good Jak." Lucas smiled. "But Andy has to leave now."

"Ok." Andy frowned slightly as they made their way to the living room.

"Mommy?" Jak asked when they got to the living room. "Is it true that Daddy is better at basketball than Uncle Nate?"

"Who told you that?" Brooke smiled at her son.

"Andy said that Daddy said he was better." Jak stated.

"Lucas!" Haley laughed hitting him in the chest.

"Ow! What?" Lucas laughed with her. "I am!"

"You shouldn't fill my son's head with those lies." Haley said picking up Andy and placing him on her hip.

"They're not lies." Lucas called after her as she left the house.

"Daddy wanna go play basketball?" Jak asked hopefully to Lucas.

"Sure." Lucas smiled down to his son. "Go get your shoes and the ball first."

"Mind if I come?" Brooke smiled to Lucas.

"Never." Lucas said pulling her towards him, his arms wrapped around her waist. "So I got a secret…" He teased

"What?" Brooke asked.

"It has to stay a secret." Lucas said. "You can't let anyone else find out."

"I promise." Broke replied.

"Nate is coming home on Saturday." Lucas smiled. "We are throwing a surprise birthday party for Haley. Jake and Peyton don't know about him coming home but are going to set it up at her house."

"That's so cool." Brooke beamed. "Haley is going to love it."

"I know." Lucas stated. "But you can't let anything slip to her."

"I won't" Brooke said.

"Ready Daddy!" Jak said running back into the living room with the basketball in his hands.

"Let's go." Lucas said grabbing his hand and taking the ball in his other. Brooke grabbed Jak's other hand and they walked to the river court swinging him between them.

-  
SATURDAY

Lucas knocked on the door waiting for her to answer; the door swung open, but it was Andy, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said picking him up and carrying him into the house, Jak walking in behind him. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the shower." Andy said sitting back on the couch watching cartoons; Jak released Lucas' hand and joined him. "She said to make coffee." Andy stated not breaking his stare from the TV.

Lucas made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee; he grabbed the newspaper from the counter and sat at the table and immediately turned to the comics. He smiled, and occasionally let out a small laugh as he read over them. He waited another 10 minutes before making his way to the bathroom door and knocking loudly on it. "Hales come on!" He shouted through the door.

"I'm almost done!" Haley shouted back. Lucas turned around and made his way to the living room to watch cartoons with the two boys. Another ten minutes later Haley appeared in the door way full dressed.

"About time." Lucas said sarcastically and followed her to the kitchen. "Your coffee is ready." He said pointing to a cup already made sitting on the counter.

"Thanks." Haley said taking a small sip. "I just have to get Andy ready and we'll be ready to go."

"I can do it." Lucas offered. "Sit, ready the paper. Oh, and Garfield? Pretty funny today." Lucas laughed to himself as Haley raised her eyebrows at his childish behavior. "What? It is!" Lucas smiled as he left the kitchen. "Hey Andy, why don't you go get dressed so we can go out?"

"But Tom and Jerry is on!" Andy stated pointing to the TV.

"But we have to go." Lucas argued.

"Uncle Luke!" Andy pleaded. "Come on."

"Andy..." Lucas stated sternly.

"I don't wanna." Andy said still sitting on the couch. "Besides, your not my Dad."

"Well I'm your mom…" Haley said appearing beside Lucas. "And I'm telling you to go get dressed."

"Fine!" Andy said jumping up from the couch. "Meany." He stated under his breath towards Lucas.

"And I'm sure daddy wouldn't like you not listening and being impolite to Uncle Luke." Haley said as he walked towards his room. "I think you should apologize to him for being rude."

"Sorry." Andy mumbled as he turned the corner, his head towards the ground.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Lucas whispered towards Haley.

"He shouldn't have disobeyed you." Haley replied. "He's been acting up lately, I don't know why."

"He just misses Nate." Lucas said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her head to his chest. "Besides…" Lucas said smiling playfully, "Tom and Jerry was on."

"Your such a kid." Haley said pulling back and rolling her eyes at him as she walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" Lucas asked as he followed her. "You can't say you don't like Tom and Jerry, it's the best cartoon ever."

"Is not." Haley spun around smiling and leaned herself against the counter.

"Ok, then, what is the best?" Lucas challenged her.

"Looney Toons." Haley laughed lightly.

"You used to make me watch that all the time." Lucas laughed. "That is so not the best cartoon."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Haley laughed with him. "And it so is."

"Is not." Lucas defended jokingly

"Your crazy." Haley said pushing his head to the side lightly as she walked past him.

"You're the one that likes Looney Toons." Lucas said over pronouncing 'Looney'. "Are we ready to go now?" He asked when Andy returned, fully dressed.

"Whatever…" Andy replied as he stood by the door.

"Ok…" Haley said. "I know I didn't teach my son to talk to grown-ups like that."

"Yes sir." Andy replied as he walked out the door with Jak.

"He'll be fine Hales." Lucas said as Haley groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's go shop." He said as he pushed her out the door, unlocking it right before he shut it.

-----

"Did Lucas give you a key?" Peyton asked as they approached Haley's house.

"No." Jake replied. "He said he would leave the door unlocked." He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the front door open.

"Ok then." Peyton said dropping a few bags onto the floor. "Let's get this house decorated!"

-----

"So?" Lucas asked as they approached Haley's house. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep." Haley smiled. "Thanks for this." She said holding up a few bags. Lucas grabbed the doorknob and moved to the side as he opened it for Haley, Andy, and Jak to enter.

"Surprise!" Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny yelled as they lights came on revealing their decorations.

"This is so great!" Haley smiled widely. Everyone gave her presents and she opened them. Lucas stood and walked towards the door. "Where you going?"

"I'll be back in a little bit." Lucas said pulling on his coat. "I have to go get your present."

"Oh, more presents." Haley laughed. "Ok."

-----

Nathan stood in the crowded airport in his utilities waiting to see a familiar face. He had already gotten his bag and was now looking about people's heads for Brooke.

"Hey." Lucas said walking up behind Nathan.

"Luke." Nathan said pulling him into a hug. "I thought Brooke was picking me up."

"You're stuck with me." Lucas laughed grabbing one of Nathan's bags. "Ready to see your wife?"

"Hell ya." Nathan laughed grabbing his other bag and following Lucas to his car.

"I brought you a coke and a snickers bar." Lucas said pointing to a bag in between the seats.

"Dude, you're a god." Nathan said grabbing the bag quickly. They arrive at the house quickly and both jumped out.

"We can grab your bags later." Lucas said walking up the driveway. "Ready?" He asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yep." Nathan said nervously. Lucas swung the door open, but signaled for Nathan to stand outside the door a few seconds longer.

"I'm back." Lucas called into the living room, motioning for Nathan to follow him, but stopped him by the doorway. "Ready for your present?"

"Duh!" Haley smiled, oblivious to what was on the other side of the wall. Everyone waited in anticipation for Nathan to appear in the doorway.

"Happy birthday." He smiled stepping into the living room with a red bow on his forehead, drawing a laugh from everyone, even Lucas.

"Nathan!" Haley launched herself over the couch and collided with his body. He stumbled backwards but managed to stay on his feet as he wrapped his arms around her body and buried his head into her hair.

"Daddy!" Andy said attaching his arms to Nathan's leg when Haley returned to the ground. Nathan smiled and bent over a picked him up.

"Hey buddy." Nathan smiled. "Miss me?"

"Lots." Andy said wrapping his arm behind Nathan's neck.

"You back for good?" Haley questioned him, her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Yep." Nathan said laying a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to the couch and took a seat, Haley beside him, Andy on his lap.

"So who new about this?" Haley questioned.

"Everyone did." Lucas stated. "He called last week, the same day he called you.

"And you didn't tell me?" Haley questioned.

"It was a birthday present." Brooke stated. "A surprise."

"Its good to have you back Nate." Peyton said leaning against Jake's chest.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled. "It's good to finally be back."

"You must be tired." Jake said standing up, everyone following his actions. "You should probably get some sleep." He said as they all made their way towards the front door.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said turning back around. "Want us to take Andy?"

"Uh, sure." Nathan smiled down towards Haley. "Thanks."

-----

"I missed you so much." Haley said standing in his arms.

"I missed you too." Nathan smiled down at her, still in his uniform. "So fill me in." He said lying on the couch, pulling Haley down between his legs.

"On what?" Haley asked.

"Everything." Nathan replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "Start with Andy."

"He missed you a lot." Haley stated. "I think it was starting to affect him."

"How so?" Nathan asked, furrowing his brow.

"He started talking back to Lucas today." Haley explained. "Lucas told him to go get dressed and he wouldn't listen."

"I'll talk to him." Nathan assured her. "What about you…what's new?"

"Well my wonderfully amazing husband just came home." Haley said turning around in his arms to face him, her stomach to his.

"Is that so?" Nathan smirked.

"Yep." Haley smiled. "But he is wearing this ugly uniform, I'm gonna have to do something about it."

"What are you gonna do?" Nathan questioned peering into her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Haley said standing up, pulling him with her towards their bedroom. "I guess I'm just going to have to take it off." She said unbuttoning the button of his blouse. He shrugged it from his shoulders and lifted his arms for her to pull of his shirt. She then moved to his belt, his pants soon fell to the floor as he kicked them from his legs; he was left standing in just his boxers.

"Now that that ugly uniform is gone." Nathan smirked. "I'm going to have to do something about that hideous shirts, and man, those are some ugly jeans." He said lifting the shirt over her head and then pulling off her pants. "Much better." He smiled before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They moved slowly back to the bed, Nathan hovering over Haley, their kiss still not broken.


	3. You And Me

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**Home  
CHAPTER 3**

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what was going on; rubbing the sleep from them the site of Haley squirming beside my filled my eyes. Her arm still draped on my chest, she jerked her body, emitting small noises. Sweat was starting to form on her brow, and I could tell she was having a bad dream.

"Hales." I whispered, trying to wake her, to no avail. Shaking her shoulder gently, I saw her eyes start to open, she squinted them, looking up at me. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She mumbled something, titling her head downwards away from my eyes, and then a small drop fell onto my arm. Using my other hand I titled her head back up towards me and saw another tear streaking down her cheek, landing on her lips. My hand cupped her face gently, my other rising up to her hair, stroking it comfortingly. "Haley." I whispered, my thumb wiping away another tear.

"You died." She whimpered wrapping her arm tighter around me. I think I felt my heart break a little at her sadness. I pulled her over me, so she was resting on top of me, her head lying on my chest.

"I'm here." I whispered, my arms wrapping instantly tighter around her. "I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" She nodded her head, sniffling a little. A laid a light kiss in her hair as my hand rubbed soothing circles on her bare back. Slowly, I heard her breath return to normal as she fell asleep.

Slowly rolling her over so I wouldn't wake her, I pulled myself from the bed and pulled on a pair of my spongebob boxers, basketball shorts, and a wife beater. Yawning, I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and some cereal and set them on the table. Sighing when I realized I didn't have the paper I made my way out the front door towards the driveway.

"Nathan?" A woman's voice called from across the street as I stood back up. Turning to face her I saw Mrs. Davis standing by her garden with a hose. I lifted my hand, waving to her.

"Morning." I stated, walking across the street to talk to her, tucking the paper under my arm. She laid down the hose, taking a few steps towards me, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

"When did you get home?" She questioned me, her face showing confusion.

"Yesterday." I smiled. Realizing my attire, I moved my hand to my hair, smoothing it down.

"I'm glad your home." She smiled, bending down to grab the hose again.

"Thanks." I said turning around, offering her a goodbye wave before walking back towards my house. I closed the door quietly, careful not to wake Haley, and then dropped the paper on the kitchen table.

Scooping a mouthful of cheerios into my mouth, I furrowed my brow when I heard the front door open. Standing, I met Lucas and Andy in the front hall. "Hey." I smiled, bending down to pick Andy up. "Want some breakfast?" I asked Lucas, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"I can't," He said holding up his watch. "I gotta get to work." He answered, backing towards the door.

"Ok." I nodded. "Stop by afterwards." I called as he waved goodbye. I walked back into the kitchen, setting Andy in the chair beside me and grabbing another bowl, pouring him some cereal. "Did you have fun?" I asked, scooping some more into my mouth.

"Yep." He answered, following my actions. "Jak and I played basketball, I won."

Slowly standing from the bed and pulling on some clothes, I made my way to the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway. It was such a cute site to see Nathan and Andy eating breakfast, they look so much alike. "Morning." I stated, walking further into the kitchen, pulling myself up onto the counter.

"Hey." Nathan smiled, folding the paper and standing, walking towards me, standing between my legs. "Andy, have you taken a shower yet?"

"No sir." Andy replied. Already a step ahead of Nathan, he stood and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. "I'll go take one."

"Happy Birthday baby." Nathan whispered in my ear, his hands finding their way to my legs, electricity running through my body at his touch. My hands found their way to his neck, pulling his face towards mine, our lips connecting. His hands slowly made their way up my thighs, resting against my stomach; he pulled me closer towards his body as our tongues battled for control.

His detached from mine as he kissed his way down my jaw, stopping on my neck, nibbling lightly, leaving a mark. I moaned in his ear, but pulled away when I heard the shower water shut off. "We can't do this." I whisper, his head resting against my shoulder.

"I know." He stated, his head moving back so I could see his eyes.

"Daddy." Andy said walking into the room, his hair glistening. "Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure." Nathan answered turning his head towards our son. "Go set it up, I'll be there in a minute." He instructed as Andy ran into the other room.

"Go play." I said pushing him away from me, jumping off the counter.

"Come play with us." He said grabbing my hand, dragging me into the living room. I took a seat on the couch, Andy between us. Andy reached down, grabbed a controller for Nathan and handed it to him. "What about mommy's controller?" Nathan asked.

"Mommies can't play games." Andy stated. "That's what Jak said."

"Well Jak is wrong." Nathan said grabbing another controller and handing it to me.

"I'm better than Daddy." I smiled over his head towards Nathan, knowing it would start an argument.

"Are not." Nathan said sticking his tongue out at me. "You only beat me twice. Besides, you cheated."

"I did not!" I laughed. "Your just a sore loser."

"Shut up and play." He said pressing a button on the controller. We raced, laughing and screaming at the TV; I came in first, Andy in second, and Nathan in last.

"Daddy lost!" Andy laughed high-fiveing me. I laughed as Nathan frowned, pushing his bottom lip out.

"Aww." I faked sympathy. "Poor Natey sucks at racing."

"No fair." Nathan frowned. "You two ganged up on me."

I smiled as I leaned over Andy, kissing his bottom lip. "All better?" I asked.

"A little." He said, his lip still hanging out slightly. "I think I need another one."

I smiled, leaning over towards him again, this time kissing him slightly longer, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. "Eww." Andy interrupted, his small hands covering his eyes.

"Just wait till you get older." Nathan laughed, his hand ruffling Andy's hair.

"I'm never gonna do that." Andy said sticking his tongue out for emphasis. "Girls have cooties."

"Really?" I smiled down at him. I kissed the side of his cheek, and he quickly rubbed it off.

"No kisses." He said standing up from the couch. I signaled for Nathan to grab him. Nathan wrapped his arms around Andy's body, lifting him up. I smiled at Andy as I stood, laying another kiss on his check. "No!" He squirmed in Nathan's arms as I continued to kiss his cheeks. "I don't want cooties!"

"Too bad." Nathan laughed, holding him tighter so he couldn't escape. Finally Andy kicked himself free, darting away from me as I chased him puckering my lips.

"Give me a kiss!" I yelled chasing him. He ran through the house, yelling and laughing as he tried to escape me.

Nathan grabbed my arm as I ran by, and I looked up at him confusedly. His lips crashed onto mine. Slowly he let go, but grabbed me around the waist as I struggled to recover from it. "I wanted cooties." He smiled.


	4. Savior

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thank.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**Savior  
CHAPTER 4**

"John, what room is open?" A young doctor questioned the clerk behind the front desk as he pushed a gurney through the halls, nurses and paramedics along side; one was at the back, squeezing a bag that was attached to a tube in the patient's mouth. John pointed to a room, one used for emergent cases.

"What do we got?" The doctor questioned the paramedics that were now standing in the corner of the room.

"Unidentified male, late-20s, early 30s. He was found down in the street, hit-and-run. We had to intubate, major blood loss; his right leg is badly injured, real mangled." The male paramedic answered. His partner stood next to him, holding a young boy in her arms.

"What's with the kid?" A nurse in the room questioned.

"We found him with they guy, he's the one that called." The female paramedic replied. "Won't tell us anything."

"Alright." The doctor said moving down to the man's leg. "Some one call up to surgery, tell them we need them down here now. Jay, call up the blood bank, tell them we need four more units of O neg. And how 'bout we get the kid out of here."

-----------------------  
**EARLIER**

_Nathan sighed, swinging his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Running his hand over his face he stood, pulled on some shorts and a shirt, and walked around the bed to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he glanced at Haley, and insuring that she was still sleeping, grabbed the small box and shoved it quickly into his pocket._

_Quietly shutting the front door behind him, he again reached into his pocket, pulling out the box, and stuck a cigarette into his mouth. Cupping his hands around it, he lit it, inhaling, and then blowing out the smoke._

_Scared, he throws the butt into the bushes as the front door creaks open. "Daddy, can we go play basketball?" Andy asks as Nathan ushers him back inside._

_"Sure." Nathan answered. "Go get the ball, I'll tell mommy." Nathan walked straight to their bedroom finding Haley still in bed. "Hales." He whispered shaking her gently._

_"Hey." She said rubbing her eyes._

_"Andy and I are going to go play some basketball." Nathan informed her. "I'll be back later." He smiled, kissing her forehead._

_"Bye." Haley smiled, pulling the blankets up when he left._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey buddy." The male nurse said kneeling down in front of the boy. "My name is Nick, what's yours?"

"Andrew." The boy replied shyly. "Is my Daddy going to be ok?"

"I don't know." Nick stated.

"I've seen that kid before." Another nurse said from the front desk of the ward.

"A patient?" Nick asked turning his attention to the nurse.

"No." The nurse replied, a look of confusion on her face. "Wait a second!" She said running into a near by room, returning a few seconds later with a photograph. It was a picture of Nathan, Andy, and Lucas that was taken at the river court; Lucas had taped it up in the doctors' lounge.

"That's the guy we brought in." Nick said pointing at the picture.

"He's been in here before." The nurse stated. Kneeling down to the boy's level she turned the picture for him to see, "Who's this?" She questioned pointing to a person in the picture.

"That's my Uncle Luke." He replied. "He's a doctor."

"Go find him." Nick told the nurse. "Are you hungry?" He asked the boy, once again at his level, he nodded. "Why don't we go find you a snack?" He stood, taking the boy's hand in his, leading him to the doctor's lounge.

------------------------------------------------

_Nathan hoisted Andy up onto his shoulders, handing him the ball. "Take a shot." Nathan laughed, taking a few steps closer to the basket._

_"Watch this." Andy said throwing the ball; it his off the rim, bouncing down towards the street._

_"I'll get that." Nathan said setting Andy back down, jogging towards the street. He bent down, grabbing the rolling ball, then stood. That's when he felt the blinding pain hit his leg, throwing him in the air; he hit the ground, his head slamming against the cement._

_Andy came running, stopping to kneel down beside his father as he watched the blue car speed off. He shook his father's shoulder for a minute, trying to wake him, but then he remembered what his mother always told him. He reached into Nathan's pocket, searched around for a minute before finding the phone; he dialed 911, just like his mother had taught him._

_The ambulance arrived a few minutes later; they loaded Nathan into the back. One of the paramedics picked Andy up, sitting him in the front with him as they drove to the hospital.  
_-------------------------------------------------

"John, do you know who this is?" The nurse asked the man while he was on the phone. She was holding up the photograph, pointing to one of the people in it.

"I've seen him before." John answered, his hand over the receiver. "Maybe up in pediatrics?"

She ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop at the desk, "You know this guy?"

"That's Dr. Scott." Alex replied. "He's in with a patient right now, can I help you with something?"

"What room?" The nurse demanded.

"Exam 3." Alex replied as he pointed down the hallway.

"Dr. Scott." The nurse said barging into the room.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something." Lucas said as he escorted the nurse out of the room. "What's so important that you couldn't wait?"

"We have your nephew downstairs, Andrew?" The nurse questioned, Lucas nodded. "His father was brought into the ER, he was involved in an accident."

"Is he alright?" Lucas questioned, escorting her towards the desk.

"I don't know anything." She replied.

"Alright." Lucas said tossing the chart onto the counter. "Alex, get Miller to cover for me."

---------

"Uncle Luke!" Andy said jumping up into Lucas' arms. Lucas wrapped his arms tight around his nephew and stroked his hair. "Daddy got hurt."

"I know." Lucas tried to comfort him. "Where is he?" Lucas questioned the doctor that had walked up to him.

"They brought him up to surgery." The other doctor informed him.

"For what?" Lucas questioned.

"His right fibula and tibia were both shattered." The doctor said holding up an x-ray. "It severed the popliteal artery and a bunch of the nerves."

"So they are going to amputate?" Lucas asked as he shifted Andy's weight to his other side.

"I don't see another choice." The doctor replied. "They are going to try for below the knee if they can salvage enough."

"Who's operating?" Lucas questioned.

"Dr. Cotner." He informed him. "He specializes in this type of surgery. Is there any other family that we should call?"

"Oh shit." Lucas exclaimed. "I'll call his wife."

---------------------

Haley ran through the halls, looking around for Lucas. She stopped herself when she saw him standing by the triage area, Andy in his arms. "Lucas." She called; he spun at her voice and walked towards her. "Where is he, what happened?"

"Mommy." Andy said holding his arms out; Haley took him and held him tight. "I called like you said, I called the doctors." He cried onto her shoulder.

"I know buddy, you did good." She comforted him.

"He's fine Haley." Lucas informed her. "He's up in surgery right now."

"Surgery, for what?" Haley questioned worriedly.

"They have to amputate his right leg." Lucas said placing his hand on her back. "It got tore up pretty bad when the car hit him."

"But he is going to be ok otherwise?" Haley said holding in some tears.

"He's gonna be in the hospital for a while to recover…" Lucas explained. "When he gets home he will most likely be in a wheel chair."

"Dr. Scott." John said approaching them. "Novak wants you upstairs right now, he seems mad."

"Alright." Lucas said guiding Haley towards the elevators. "Page me when Nathan Scott comes out of surgery."

---------------------

"Scott, what the hell are you doing leaving in the middle of your shift?" Dr. Novak questioned when Lucas returned to his department. "You can't just leave whenever you feel like it, you have patients that are waiting on you."

"I know that sir." Lucas replied calmly. "I got called down to the ER, my brother was in a car accident."

"Is he going to be alright?" Dr. Novak questioned calmer.

"He will be." Lucas answered. A loud beep interrupted the two; Lucas started backing away towards Haley. "That's him right there."

"Take the rest of the night off." Dr. Novak instructed. "Tomorrow too."

"Thank-you sir." Lucas said as the elevator doors closed.

----------------------

"Nathan Scott?" Lucas questioned the woman behind the desk.

"Second door on your left." She replied. "Dr. Cotner is in with him right now."

"Dr. Scott." Lucas said shaking the man's hand. "Did everything go well?"

"Very." Dr. Cotner replied. "We managed to save the knee, so later he will be able to be fitted for a prosthetic. He just came out of anesthesia."

"When can he be extubated?" Lucas questioned.

"I was just about to do that." Dr. Cotner replied.

"I can do it." Lucas stated. Dr. Cotner nodded as he left the room.

"Hey Nate." Haley said standing beside his bed. She smiled down at him, Andy asleep in her arms.

"You feeling alright?" Lucas asked; Nathan nodded. "Wanna take that tube out?" He questioned; Nathan nodded again. "Alright, I'm going to count to three, I want you to take a deep breath in, and when I hit three I want you to blow out. One, Two, deep breath in, three…blow." Lucas said as he pulled the tube out.

Nathan coughed, his throat sore. "Haley…" He began but started coughing again.

"Don't talk yet Nate." Lucas instructed him as he poured a cup of water and then helped Nathan take a few sips. "Just rest."

"Andy?" Nathan managed to whisper.

"He's fine." Haley said turning so Nathan could see the sleeping boy. "He's the one that called 911, just like we taught him."

"Nate, listen..." Lucas said taking Nathan's attention. "When the car hit you, it shattered your leg…they had to amputate it below your knee." Nathan nodded, his hand squeezing Haley's.

"What about everything else?" Haley asked him.

"His labs look fine." Lucas said grabbing Nathan's chart from the end of the bed. "That was the only serious injury. How's your pain?"

"Fine." Nathan whispered. Lucas nodded as he set the chart back in the holder.

"I'm gonna go." Lucas stated as he walked around to Haley; he took Andy from her arms. "I'll bring him by in the morning."

"Thanks." Haley replied. "For everything."

"Night." Lucas smiled as he shut the door behind him.

"I was so scared Nate." Haley said as she lifted his hand to her lips. Nathan strained, using all the strength he could get, to move over in the bed.

"Come here." He said, his voice still raspy. Haley smiled as she lay gently beside him on the bed, Haley facing Nathan.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned, her hand resting on his chest.

"Better." He replied as he moved his hand up to rest on hers. Haley propped herself up on her elbow, her lips grazing his in a tender kiss.


	5. What's Left Of Me

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**What's Left Of Me  
CHAPTER 5**

"Five more minutes." I mumbled as the incessant beeping filled my ears. I heard Haley laugh lightly and rolled over to face her. I opened my eyes slowly the surroundings very unfamiliar as I rubbed my eyes to clear them.

"Hey." She whispered lovingly. Finally I realized where I was, the hospital, and that beeping was my monitor. I pulled my self up, having a little more strength than the day before, but still a little tired. I let out a small groan, the pain in my leg intensifying as I shifted around. "You okay?" She questioned worriedly.

I nodded as I finally found a comfortable position and the pain dulled slightly. "Have you been here all night?" I asked. She also shifted in the chair beside my bed, her hand rubbing some of the tension out of the back of her neck.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone." She stated. I shifted my body again towards the side of the bed, and pulled Haley up beside me. I clutched the sheet beside me, waiting for the pain to stop in my leg. Slowly I let out a breath as the pain settled down, and my hand loosened.

I smiled reassuringly at her, trying to ease her worries. "I'm fine." I assured her again. I took her hand in mine, it still fit perfectly. We both sat quietly, each lost in our own thoughts; I was thinking about us. I absentmindedly played with her fingers; just being able to hold her was still a thrill for me. "Did you ever think we'd be here?" I threw out.

"As in the hospital?" She laughed lightly. That's another thing that still makes me heart beat faster; her laugh, her voice. It still held that excitement that it held so many years ago.

I don't know why I was suddenly thinking about all this stuff. Maybe it was because of the accident; people always say things like that open your eyes. So much has changed in our lives since high school, but so much has stayed the same. The most important though is our love; its still as strong as it was back then, she's still the same girl that can make my heart melt by just walking into the room.

"Not exactly." I smiled. "I meant in life. Back when we first started dating, did you think we would end up married and having children?" I could tell my unexpected question had thrown her off a bit by the confused expression now on her features.

She moved up towards me more, our eyes still connected, our faces inches apart. Again she smiled and her eyes lit up. She nodded and said something, but I was too wrapped up in her eyes to listen. I slowly lowered my head until our lips were almost touching; even now, my stomach still had butterflies in it right before we kissed.

She titled her head upwards, our lips gently grazing each other's. At that moment, everything else in the world seemed to stop. The pain that was formerly running through my body subsided, and the steady beeping of the monitor silenced.

Her hand gently moved up my arm, and I actually shivered. I cupped her face in my hand as I pulled her lips harder onto mine. I gently rolled over on top of her, my elbows supporting my weight, the wires ripping off and the monitor reading flat line.

I lowered myself slightly, her body pressing against mine. I slowly moved my lips away; my eyes watching hers slowly flutter open. I stared intensely at her, taking in every inch of her. I couldn't help but wish we weren't at the hospital, but at home, alone. "What?" She bit her lip, a habit she had when she was nervous or worried about something. I shook my head silently telling her not to worry. But she seemed to sense something was on my mind. "Nate, what's wrong?" She questioned. Her hand slowly rubbed the back of my neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs, which caused goose bumps to appear on my skin.

I sighed; sometimes I hated how she could read me so well. "It's just that, after the accident, I wasn't so sure, about us." I stated timidly. "I wasn't sure how you would be." She smiled as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Well…" She smiled playfully. "I know this may hurt your ego, but I didn't marry you just for your looks." I had to laugh at her joke. I should have known that it wouldn't matter.

"Sure." I winked, my famous smirk plastered to my face. "I think I was right about here." I traced her lips with my finger before replacing it with my lips. Again I pulled her closer, my fingers tangling into her soft hair as I pushed hard against her lips. Her tongue slowly traced my bottom lip, and a moan escaped my mouth.

I had really missed this why I was deployed; just being able to reach out whenever I wanted and run my fingers against her skin. And I definitely missed the feeling of her fingers against my skin. Her fingers teasingly traced the outline of my muscles, her hand rubbing against my chest, sending sparks coursing throughout my entire body.

Suddenly the door swung open loudly, doctors rushing in. I broke the kiss quickly, my breath still ragged as I smiled like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. The first doctor grabbed the wires that were ripped off and sighed with frustration. "False alarm?" I managed to say without laughing; both doctors smiled slightly and walked back towards the door.

"You really should be resting Mr. Scott." One doctor offered as he shut the door behind them. I returned my gaze to Haley, smiling as I saw her face. She had her head tilted away from the door, her face a bright red.

"Here." She said holding up the wires that used to be connected to my chest. "We wouldn't want your heart to stop for real." She smiled half jokingly, half not. I laughed at the previous events, her face still a little red.

I grabbed her hand a moved it up to my chest, right above my heart; it was still racing. I smirked down at her again, "Do you really think my heart is going to stop anytime soon?" I moved her hand up, her palm resting against my lips; it was something I always did. It was a way of calming her, telling her not to worry, and it always seemed to work.

I laid a gentle kiss in the middle and slowly pulled her hand away and then closed her hand and held it tightly in mine. This time she raised her head and pressed her lips into mine but I was quick to respond. I took her bottom one between my teeth teasingly and smiled down. Gently, but with all the love I had for her I pushed my lips against hers; slowly the rest of the world fell away and left just us together.


	6. Bruised

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**Bruised  
CHAPTER 6**

**Present Time**

"I guess it would be different if I worked in an office or something." Nathan replied. "But my whole life has either been basketball or the Marines…and you kinda need legs for those."

"What else are you good at?" The man questioned curiously. "What did you study in school?"

"That's the thing. I kinda bypassed college. Joined the service right out of high school." Nathan answered with a frustrated sigh. "So its not like I have something to fall back on."

"Ok, well besides career wise…do you think your accident has changed anything?" He asked.

"No. Not really." Nathan said unsurely. "Maybe. I'm not really sure."

"What about with your family?"

"It might, with Andy." Nathan shrugged. "He is a five year old boy. He's gonna want to play with his father."

"And how do you think you'll handle that?"

"I haven't really thought about all of it yet." Nathan replied. "I'll do the best I can. And Lucas offered to help."

"Do you think Andy fully understands it?"

"Yeah…he does." Nathan said nodding his head. "He was there when it happened. And Haley and I explained it to him."

"And Haley…you've talked to her?"

"Ok, listen." Nathan stood up abruptly and balanced his weight on the back of the chair. "I don't know why I even came here. My relationship with my wife is no one's business but our own."

"Nathan." The man said standing up across from him. "I'm just trying to help you. A lot of times, things unsaid in a marriage cause trouble. I'm trying to prevent that."

"We done yet doc?" Nathan questioned stubbornly. The doctor sighed, wrote something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Nathan. "Thank you."

"You have to adjust Nathan." The doctor said stopping Nathan in the doorway. "It's going to take time; it's not just all going to fall into place." Nathan shut the door behind him and shoved the paper into his pocket.

**One Week Earlier  
as Nathan is being released**

_"For me Nate?" Lucas stood with his hands shoved into his lab coat pockets. "Just once, if you don't like it, you can stop."_

_"It's really for your own benefit Mr. Scott." Dr. Cotner, Nathan's doctor, tried to convince him._

_"I don't need some shrink asking me 'how does that make you feel?' alright?" Nathan argued as he stumbled forward. Lucas reached out and steadied his body before helping him grab onto the side of the bed._

_"Mr. Scott, after the incident you went through, its standard procedure to refer you to a psychiatrist." Dr. Cotner stated as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "Please, just think about it."_

_"I'll even go with you." Lucas suggested as he handed Nathan his crutches and stood readily incase Nathan stumbled again._

_"Thanks Luke…but I don't need a baby sitter." Nathan smirked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Can I go home now?" He asked expectantly._

_"Yeah." Lucas sighed. "We just have to stop by the pharmacy first so I can get your medications. Haley will be out front waiting to pick you up."_

_"Thanks anyway Doc." Nathan smiled politely as he shook Dr. Cotner's hand. The doctor returned it heartedly and slipped the piece of paper into Nathan's shirt pocket._

_"Just in case." He stated humbly before leaving the two brothers alone in the room._

_"I wish you would listen." Lucas sighed. He held the door open and let Nathan walk through first._

_"Can we just drop it?" Nathan begged as he started to become annoyed. "I don't need a shrink. Ok?" Lucas nodded with defeat and led his brother down the hallway._

**Present Time**

He slid the card through and pushed the handle downward all while balancing his weight on his crutches. He sighed as he placed them against the wall and fell back onto the newly folded sheets of the uninviting bed.

He rolled over and pulled his cell phone from his pocket at the familiar ring tone. 'Haley' flashed across the screen at the bottom of her picture. Should he answer it? She he ignore it?

He sighed unknowingly before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear gently. "Nathan, thank god." He heard her sigh with relief into the phone. He frowned when he thought about their argument and let his thumb wander upward and press the 'end' button.

He tossed the phone onto the nightstand before pulling himself fully onto the bed and resting his head against the pillow. He glanced at his watch: 6:36 pm. Saturday. He had been gone for three days, and still nobody knew his whereabouts; he had only talked to Lucas briefly.

**Two Days Before**

"_Nathan, this is stupid." Lucas exclaimed into the phone. Brooke watched him intently as he paced back and forth relentlessly in the middle of their living room. "Haley's been calling left and right looking for you. She's worried sick man."_

_"I just…I can't go back there Luke." Nathan sighed wretchedly. "Just tell her I'm ok. And that I'll call her when I'm ready."_

_"What the hell…sorry Brooke." Nathan heard him whisper in the background. "What did you guys fight about that led you to leave?"_

_"Nothing, ok?" Nathan snapped with frustration as he ran his hand through his hair and down his face._

_"It's gotta be something." Lucas pushed._

_"She wishes she never married me!" Nathan yelled harshly. "She regrets our lives!"_

_"She didn't say that." Lucas stated with disbelief. "She wouldn't say that."_

_"She might as well have." Nathan countered back. "I don't want to talk about it alright? I'll talk to you later…bye." He said hanging up the phone before Lucas had a chance to respond._

**Present Time**

He glanced at the clock again: 7:51 pm. He had been laying there for over an hour just thinking. He reached over and picked up his cell phone and dialed his house number. Again he heard her voice. "Nathan. Please, come home. I want to see you, I want to talk to you." Haley pleaded as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Just put him on the phone." Nathan mumbled, ignoring her pleas. He heard her mumbled something back and then open a door.

"Hey sweetie…it's Daddy." She said with fake happiness in her voice. He could tell that she was putting up a façade for their son during his absence.

"Daddy!" Andy cried joyfully into the receiver. Nathan could tell, even if he couldn't see him, that he was smiling widely. "When are you coming home? I miss you."

"Well I miss you too buddy." Nathan smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise you, when I do, we'll spend lots of time together."

"Oh…ok." Andy whispered dejectedly; just the sound of his broken voice tempted Nathan to run home that instant. "You and Mommy were fighting, that's why you left, isn't it?"

"No, no buddy we aren't fighting. I had to work. My boss sent me away for a little bit. I wish I could be there, but I'll be back soon, ok?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, that's what Mommy said too." Andy agreed skeptically. "Mommy says I have to go to bed now. Night Daddy; I love you."

"I love you too Andy." Nathan whispered lovingly. Nathan heard him hand the phone back and tried to prepare himself against the voice he knew would soon flood his ears.

"He misses his father." She stated significantly as soon as she exited his room. "I had to tell him you were away on work…he was wondering where you are at. So am I."

"Haley listen." Nathan said cutting her off for the third time that night. "I can't face you right now. Those things you said Haley…they got me thinking. I just need time."

"Nathan please." Haley begged him desperately. "I was just upset, and it spilled out."

"Maybe so." Nathan sighed as he stared at the ceiling ruefully. "But that doesn't mean that you didn't mean them."

"Nathan please come home." Haley tried again.

"I can't…not yet." He stated as he felt his walls starting to fall to pieces. "I'm safe Haley. I'm not in any danger. I'm just not ready to come home."

"Dammit Nathan…I didn't mean those things." She cried harshly and he knew she was crying for real.

"I gotta go Haley." He mumbled quickly before she made him cave in completely.

"I love you Nathan, despite what you make think." She stated hurriedly before he had a opportunity to hang-up. "I always have, and I always will. Always and Forever, Nathan. I meant it."

He debated whether to respond as his thumb rested once again against the 'end' key. He pulled the phone from his face slightly as he heard her sob through it. "Yeah…me too." He replied gently and then hung up.

**Six Days Before  
(The Original Fight)**

_"Nathan dammit…Stop being so stubborn!" Haley grumbled loudly as she threw her hands up heatedly._

_"I'll stop being stubborn Haley, when you stop treating me like I'm a baby." Nathan challenged irritably. He hobbled forward and used the back of the couch to balance himself. "I'm twenty-five, not five."_

_"Tell you what Nate." Haley laughed sardonically. "I'll stop treating you like a baby, when you stop acting like one. How's that?"_

_"I am quite capable of doing things on my own you know..." Nathan bellowed loudly. It had been the same argument for a week straight, and the tension was starting to build between the two causing both to become quickly heated. "I don't need you hovering over me 24/7."_

_"I'm just trying to help, Nathan." Haley blew out tiredly. "Everyone has to adjust, I was just trying to make it easier on you. We all have to get used to this."_

_"Right, of course." Nathan smiled with a fake epiphany. He slapped his forehead mockingly. "I forgot. You have to give up your whole life too; silly me. I was under the impression that I was the one who had their leg chopped off."_

_"Stop it." Haley demanded. "Welcome to Adult Hood. Everyone here has had to make sacrifices too Nathan, not just you. So don't you stand there and act like you're the only one."_

_"Sacrifices…right." He smirked brutally. "What have you ever sacrificed Haley? Huh? I want to know, I truly do. Tell me."_

_"That doesn't even matter!" She argued back. "Don't start something you don't want to hear the answer to."_

_"No…finish what you started." Nathan encouraged menacingly. "Please, I'd like to hear what you've 'sacrificed'." He said using air quotations._

_"Fine. You wanna know…I'll tell you." Haley suddenly became quiet as she adverted her eyes away from his piercing stare._

_"That's what I thought." He laughed bitterly. "Face it Haley, you've never had to give up anything."_

_"Oh you sick bastard." Haley spat with a new wave of rage rushing throughout her body. "I haven't made sacrifices? What about getting married at 16? What about me giving up my music career for our marriage? Or, I dunno… Having a kid at 20? What about that?"_

_He stood silent, shocked by her sudden confession, but she didn't seem to notice his abrupt change in posture. "You're not the one who had to balance college and a teething toddler. You're not the one who had to stay up with a terrified five-year old who was scared to death to go back to sleep at night because he was scared to death about his father dying."_

_He leaned back weakly against the back of the couch and fought to keep his new surging emotions under control. "So don't you stand there and preach to me about sacrifices Nathan Scott…because you're not the only one that has had to give things up!"_

_He watched her timidly as her chest rose and fell rapidly with her growing anger towards him. His eyes locked with hers and he saw a fiery passion blazing behind them, and it petrified him. "Do you…Haley." He mumbled incoherently as he struggled to keep the welling tears inside. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"What Nathan…huh?" She bullied him as she poked her finger harshly into his chest. "What? You have nothing to say now?"_

_"Haley." He said barely above a whisper as he gently grabbed her hand from his chest and held it snuggly in his. "Are you not happy? I mean…do you regret our lives together?"_

_"Nathan I…" Haley matched his tone and quietness._

_"No Haley." He cut her off as he twisted the small gold band on her finger absentmindedly. "Do you…Do you regret marrying me?"_

_"Mommy?" Andy whispered hesitantly as he inched into the living room in his pajamas. Nathan gently released her hands and allowed her to address their son._

_"Hey sweetie." Haley said throwing a quick glance back up at Nathan before picking Andy up. "Did Mommy and Daddy wake you?"_

_"Why were you yelling?" He questioned curiously._

_"Me and Daddy were just talking." Haley smiled gently in an attempt to assuage his fears. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."_

_He nodded slightly and held his arms out towards Nathan. "Night Daddy."_

_"Night buddy." Nathan said giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."_

_Haley slowly stepped forward as Andy rested his head against her shoulder. She glanced back at Nathan who was watching her intently while fiddling with his wedding band. As soon as she turned down the hallway he grabbed his crutches, then the keys, and left._


	7. Now That You're Gone

Hey...  
Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**Now That You're Gone  
CHAPTER 7**

_Make it a rule of life never to regret and never to look back. Regret is an appalling waste of energy; you can't build on it; it's only for wallowing in.  
__-Katherine Mansfield  
_

He carefully and inaudibly stuck his key into the lock and twisted it. The door creaked open and the streetlights filtered into the seemingly lifeless house. He shut the door gently behind him and placed his keys on the side table.

The only sound to fill the sleeping house was the steady squeak of his crutches as he walked. He stopped at the couch and shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the armrest. The squeak filled the house again as he moved down the hallway.

The flickering of the night-light that illuminated the hall way sent an eerie glow through the hall. He stopped at the first door and let out a shaky breath that he unknowingly had been holding. He debated whether to enter or not as his fingers brushed against the cold metal knob.

With a shake of his head he moved further down the hall and flicked on the light to the bathroom. Skillfully he opened the medicine cabinet without the loud click that it usually emitted. He placed the first vial onto the counter after reading the label and then reached for another.

A movement in the mirror caught his eye and he watched the door open slowly to reveal a tired-eyed small boy. "Daddy?" He questioned wearily as his small hands rubbed relentlessly at his lively green eyes.

Nathan set the bottle down quietly and smiled lovingly as his son stared up at him gleefully. "Hey there." Nathan smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Why don't we get you back to bed?" He whispered in an attempt to not wake up Haley. He placed the medicine vials into his pocket and followed his son into his room.

Nathan placed the crutches against the near wall and balanced himself long enough to tuck Andy tightly into his bed. "Are you leaving?" His small voice questioned as Nathan placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"I think I'll stay till you fall asleep, how's that?" He questioned as he scooted him over and lay gently down beside him. Andy cuddled warmly against his body and Nathan placed his arm protectively around his small body. "Sweet dreams." He whispered into the boy's hair.

"Night Daddy." Andy yawned into the pillow as he drifted off to sleep peacefully. Nathan listened as the boy's breathing regulated into steady, light breaths. He had planned to leave again as soon as the boy fell asleep, but the serene rhythm soon placed him into a content slumber.

Haley tossed violently, her wet hair from fretful sweat, plastered to her forehead. The sun leaked uncompromisingly through her blinds and eventually stirred her from her cruel sleep. A long, loud yawn escaped her lips from another restless night; and once again she woke up feeling tired.

Absentmindedly, she pulled on Nathan's shirt and a pair of jeans. Her muscles ached jadedly as she forced herself to leave her bedroom. As she passed the bathroom, she reminded herself to yell at Andy later for once again leaving the bathroom light on.

"Andy." She mumbled as she pushed his door open on her way past. She continued down the hallway and into kitchen. She placed her coffee on the brewer and then grabbed the daily paper from the mailbox. "Andy, time to get up." She yelled down the hall way as she spread the paper out on the table. Another glance at the clock forced her to venture down the hallway.

"Andrew, get up." She bellowed with irritation before she turned into his room. The sight before her made her heart ache, in a good way. Nathan laid on the bed, his leg dangling over the edge and his hair resting messily against the small pillow. Andy lay on Nathan's stomach, his head resting against his father's chest. Nathan's arms were dangled around the boy and held him close to his body.

She knelt down beside the bed and smiled at their sleeping figures. "Nathan." She whispered lovingly as her hand caressed his cheek lightly. A small laugh escaped her as he mumbled something incoherently and batted away her hand. "Nate." Her fingers combed gently through his dark brown hair.

"Hmm?" He murmured quietly. One hand rose from around his son and ran along his face. Fluttering open slowly, his eyes scanned the small room trying to figure out where he was.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at his obvious sleepy state. He glanced down at his son with confusion and then at Haley. "I have to go to work. I was trying to wake Andy up."

"Work?" He questioned curiously. He shifted slightly and carefully placed Andy beside him.

"I uh, took some shifts at the café." She replied. His muscles cramped, and his bones creaked loudly as he stretched his body. A grimace crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We gotta get this boy a comfier bed." He stated jokingly. He had to admit, he had definitely missed her smile. She handed him his crutches as he sat up in the bed and led him out to the kitchen.

"So?" She cleared his throat hesitantly. Her fingers traced the rim of her coffee cup nervously. A slow heat crept up her neck under his intense stare, something that always happened, no matter how long they had been married.

He stayed silent though, his eyes leisurely examining her as she fidgeted tensely. The only sound that filled the room was the steady rhythm of his deep breathing. She could tell even without looking at him that he was studying her, examining her every action, trying to read her like someone would a book.

"Don't you have to go to work?" He questioned her finally after what seemed like hours of deafening silence to her. Without his usually cockiness, he leaned himself against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

Her eyes gradually moved up his tall body and met his. "Are we ever going to talk about this Nathan?" She whispered brokenly as he defiantly moved his eyes from hers. She felt as though he couldn't even stand to look her in the eyes anymore.

"There's not much to talk about." He sighed touchily. She let out a sigh, one that didn't go unnoticed by him, but he chose to ignore it. A drop of wetness streaked down his cheek but he hastily licked it away before she had a chance to notice.

She wanted to say something to him, anything. She wished she knew the words to speak so that he wouldn't be so upset. She moved around the table and set her mug on the counter next to him. Gently she untangled his arms and held his hands tightly in hers.

Her eyes tried to force him to look at her, to look into her eyes. He glanced around the room as her thumb caressed small circles on the back of his hand. "Nathan…" She murmured gently. His gaze forcefully met hers for a brief moment, and he immediately regretted it.

"Don't. Just don't…" He whispered as his eyes fell shut to avoid her tearful eyes. He knew if he looked into them that he would crumble and give in. But the stubborn side of him told him not to, that this wasn't something he could just forget or bottle up inside.

She breathed another sigh and let his hands drop back down to his sides. "Will…will you be here when I get home?" She questioned. He bit his lip and clamped his eyes tighter; she knew the answer. Without another word passed between them, she left him there, and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Dammit!" He yelled to no one in particular as the coffee mug smashed against the opposite wall. His chest heaved up and down angrily as he stood against the counter, his body full of defeat.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked quietly as he tugged at his father's wrinkled shirt. Nathan took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Daddy?"

"Nothing." He whispered as he let his head hang low. Andy stared up at his father, and he knew that he was lying.

"Did you and Mommy fight?" He questioned softly. Nathan slowly let his eyes open and meet his son's. His level of perception never ceased to amaze Nathan; even for such a young child, Andy always knew when something was wrong.

"Yeah buddy." Nathan answered truthfully, too exhausted to think of an alternate story.

"Are you sad Daddy?" He questioned again. Nathan simply nodded and smoothed down the boy's hair. Andy held his arms up and Nathan bent down to pick him up. He once again balanced himself and held his son tightly against his chest.

Andy wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "What was that for?" Nathan questioned softly.

"That's what mommy does when I'm sad." He replied simply.

Nathan smiled gently and caressed the boy's face with his thumb. "Thanks." He whispered softly.

-----------------------------------------

Haley entered the small café, the bells jingling harshly above her. Usually she enjoyed the sound, but today she wished she could rip the bells from the wall. Not bothering to stop and chat to any of the usual customer's she moved her way to the back immediately and started to pull on an apron.

"Morning Haley." Karen greeted cheerfully. Haley quickly turned to avoid Karen's eyes seeing hers. She knew that if anyone really got to see, then they would know that something is wrong. And the last thing she wanted right now was to talk to someone.

"Morning Karen." She replied politely. Karen grabbed a pencil from a cup and returned to her customers. The bells jingled above the door and Haley cringed. She glanced up and saw Lucas enter. If she thought she didn't want to talk to Karen, then she definitely didn't want to talk to Lucas.

"Hey Hales?" He questioned unsurely as he rounded the counters. Haley turned and pretended to be cleaning the opposite counter top.

"Yeah Lucas?" She questioned back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He stated more than asked. Haley sighed and slowly turned to face him. His heart jumped as his eyes met hers and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug. "In the back." He said as she followed him away from the front.

He shut the door behind them and leaned against it. "Why is Nathan calling me and asking for a place to stay?" He questioned bluntly.

"He did?" She questioned back blankly.

"Haley." He said sternly, a tone he rarely used, and when he did she knew he had something important on his mind. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She prompted him.

"Do you?" He barely whispered as though it hurt him to ask. And in reality, it truly did. "I mean, do you regret it?"

"Lucas…" She groaned angrily. "What kinda question is that?"

"A pretty relevant one, considering." He motioned towards her.

"No Lucas. I don't." She answered weakly and sat back gently against the couch. She couldn't believe that he actually felt that he needed to question that, or that Nathan in fact did question it. "I guess sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if things happened different."

"What do you mean?" He asked gently as he sat down beside her.

"Like, if we waited to get married." She whispered just as softly as he had. "Or, if I had stayed on the tour. Or if we didn't have Andy. But, does that make me a bad person Luke? Is it wrong to think about that kind of stuff?"

"No Hales." He shook his head gently with a small smile. She clamped her eyes shut and rested her head in his lap. "That's normal. Things happen the way they do for a reason. The only questions that you need to ask yourself are, 'do you still love Nathan?' and 'is this the life I want?'"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. He soothing ran his fingers through her hair and watched her rest. "But Luke?" She asked quietly without opening her eyes.

"Yeah Hales?"

She slowly opened her eyes and met his. "If it's normal…then why can't my own husband stand to look me in the eye?"

--------------------------

Brooke opened the door and led Jak inside. She carefully dropped the groceries onto the counter. "Hey." Nathan sulked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nathan." She jumped as she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh." He smiled sheepishly as he leaned forward on his crutches. "I'm sorry. Luke said I could stay here for a bit."

"Right…where's Andy?" She questioned curiously as she placed the milk into the fridge.

"You really were in your own little world weren't you?" He laughed lightly but stopped when she threw him a death glare. "He's on the couch watching TV. Listen Brooke, if you're not all right with me staying here…like if you felt you were betraying Haley or something…I'll understand. I can find another place to crash."

"Nah, it's fine." She assured him. "Speaking of which though, what is going on with you two?"

"Well, let's see." Nathan laughed bitterly to himself. "Its kinda complicated…. actually no its not if you really think about it. Haley regrets ever marrying me."

"I'm sure that's not true Nathan." Brooke smiled gently at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Have you guys even talked since then?"

"Not really." He sighed. "I'm not ready to. Those things she said, the way her eyes glazed over and yet held so much heat behind them…it scared me Brooke. I've never seen Haley like that."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" She prodded.

"Luke, but he always ends up getting pissed at me and taking Haley's side." Nathan shrugged lightly.

"Well, I'm here." She smiled gently as she pushed herself up onto the counter top. "And I don't have anywhere to go. So talk."

"You know this is weird right? Me and you talking." He smiled as he mimicked her actions. "It's just that…I see her differently now."

"Different how?" Brooke cocked her head sideways slightly.

"Like…I dunno." He frowned. "It's hard to explain. I just feel like our lives together has been a sham. That all that love I thought she had for me was just in my head. That is was something that I wanted so bad that I actually thought it was true."

"Please." Brooke scoffed. "Haley loves you. That is the one thing in life that you never need to question."

"How do you know that?" Nathan questioned. "Huh? Cause the Haley I saw that night only held one thing in her eyes. And it was resentment…towards me."

"Nathan, I get that your going through a rough time…I really do." Brooke replied sympathetically. "But pushing Haley away is not the right way to deal with it. And that's what your doing. Your pushing her away because it's easier than letting her in."

"But she said it Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed. "She pushed me away. She's the one that said those things."

"And you didn't force her into it?" Brooke questioned. Nathan went to respond but quickly closed his mouth. His brow furrowed as he became deep in thought. "Nathan, go talk to your wife. Figure this stupid thing out."

"I will." Nathan nodded slowly. "I just need a little bit more time. Okay?"

Brooke merely nodded as she hopped off the counter. "Thanks Brooke." Nathan whispered as she walked past him.

He was left to think about what she had said. Maybe he did push her into saying those things. But he couldn't help but wonder…even if he did force her to say them, did that really mean that she didn't think them?


	8. Open Your Eyes

_Hey...  
So, I kind of got wrapped up in my other stories that I forgot about this one. But hopefully now that summer is here I will be able to manage better and update this one more frequently.  
Just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading for being patient and thanks for reviewing. Now onto chapter 8, I hope it won't disappoint..._

Summary: Nathan returns safely home from war, only to be injured in a car accident. Will the accident bring his family closer together or tear them apart? Can his friends and family help him to deal with it before its too late? Naley, Brucas

**OPEN YOUR EYES  
CHAPTER 8**

"Can you tell me a story?" Andy smiled sweetly up at her, trying his best to persuade her into it. She shot him a sly glare, but she knew it was no use. She was a sucker when it came to him, and they both knew it. She quickly scooped him up onto her lap and prepared what she was going to tell him.

"Ok, ok. I think I've got one." She glanced over at Nathan who sat across from them in the recliner watching the highlights from the previous game he had watched.

"No kissing…" Andy quickly interjected, his face contorting disgustedly at the mere thought. "Ok?"

"There once lived this great Prince, his name was Nick. All, for his wonderfully handsome good looks and his charming smile, envied him. This Prince, he was good at everything; including sword fighting. He was the best; nobody could beat him. Prince Nick was friends with everyone, everyone except his half-brother, Lance."

"How come?"

"Well, the Prince's father, the king, told him not to be friends with him. The king sent the other brother away to live as a peasant among the common people. Now, Lance, he was also well liked. Infact, he had a best friend, her name was Helen."

"Was Prince Nick friends with her?"

"Nope. Helen disliked the Prince very much. But one day, Prince Nick came to her. He needed help. Helen was a masterful dancer, and the Prince needed to learn. He asked her for help, but she refused. She did not want to be unfaithful to Lance."

She watched as Nathan slowly lowered the volume on the TV in order to better hear her story. He pretended as though he was still watching the TV, but she could tell that she had him interested.

"Very upset, Prince Nick began to pick on Lance. He was extra mean to him. So Helen decided to help the Prince, but only if he left Lance alone. Prince Nick agreed. So everyday, in secret, the Prince and Helen met, and the practiced for hours."

"Did Lance find out?"

"I'm getting there, chill out." She laughed at his impatience. "But one day, when Lance was coming home from practice, he spotted Helen and Prince Nick dancing. He quickly became angered. The Prince challenged Lance to a duel."

She smiled slightly as Nathan fully turned toward them, now not even pretending to watch the game. He too became enthralled by her story. He smiled gently, urging her to continue.

"So Prince Nick and Lance met, in a grassy field far away from the castle. Hundreds of town's people showed up to watch, including the Prince's friend, Betty. They were good friends, and often hung out."

"Was Betty friends with Lance and Helen?" Andy asked curiously.

"Nope. She didn't know them. But Betty found her self strangely attracted to Lance. Anyway, Prince Nick and Lance met in the middle of the large circle, each holding their own sword. And then they fought. Both were equally good."

"Who won?" He eagerly inquired.

"Lance did. He beat the Prince." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, what happened to them all?" Nathan's voice caused both to jump slightly.

"Well, let's see." She tapped her finger lightly against her chin. "Prince Nick and Lance soon became friends, and left the king all alone in his castle. Both were glad to be brothers, and instead of fighting each other, they fought against other challengers."

"What about Helen and Betty?" Andy questioned.

"Well, one day, Helen and the Prince fell in love. Most people did not like their relationship, but they didn't care."

"Did Lance like it?"

"Not at first, but he quickly accepted them. In fact, Lance and Betty soon fell in love too."

"There's no kissing, right?" Andy stuck his tongue out.

"I promise." She swore with a chuckle. "Anyway, Prince Nick soon became King, and he married Helen. Later, Lance and Betty also married, and they had a baby boy."

"What about Nick and Helen, what happened to them?"

"They had a wonderful baby boy too. He was the prince, and they loved him very much." Nathan added to her story.

"That's right. And Nick and Helen lived in their castle, just them and the new Prince. Nick and Helen never stopped loving each other. They all lived happily ever after." She smiled over at Nathan who seemed to be stuck in his thoughts.

"Nathan." She called, snapping her fingers in front of his face to gain his attention. His eyes quickly snapped to hers, the red tint gently rising up his neck.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled charmingly at her. He grabbed his crutches from beside him and stood up from the chair. "I have to go take care of something." She simply nodded, already knowing what that something was.

He quickly slammed the door shut behind him, the raindrops that had landed on his head now falling from his shaggy hair into his eyes. "Haley?" He called loudly, his voice carrying into the other rooms.

He could hear shuffling coming from down the hallways as he made his way toward the noise. As he neared their partially closed bedroom door he could hear the light sounds of music playing and the thumping of his heart increasing. He quietly pushed it open, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping.

He smiled to himself as he balanced himself on his crutches and admired his wife. She sat in the middle of their large bed, her hair thrown haphazardly into a wet bun, most likely she had just gotten out of the shower. She wore one of his old sweatshirts and a loose pair of cotton shorts; she was absolutely beautiful.

In front of her he noticed some sort of large book, which he quickly identified as their photo album. From the pile of pictures spread around the bed he figured she was putting new ones in. He tried his hardest not to pounce on the bed when her soft voice began to sing along with the music.

He craned his head to look at the picture she had stopped at, her eyes welling with tears as her thumb traced the picture, her smile shaking slightly. He smiled too; he remembered that day. He and Haley had fallen asleep in the park under a large oak tree during one of the group's outings; Brooke had taken the picture of the two.

"September." He spoke quietly, her eyes jerking to his jumpily. He smiled sweetly at her as he moved a little closer and motioned toward the picture. "It was September. I remember cause the leaves were this stunning golden color, the color of your eyes when you smile."

She nodded, smiling down at the picture. She remembered that afternoon, the peacefulness she felt as they lay wrapped in each other's embrace and the warm sun beat down against their faces. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, not daring to meet his gaze.

He took another hesitant step forward, the water dripping from his coat onto the hardwood floor, sending tiny splashes against his bare legs. "I…I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"I miss you too." She spoke softly. He hung his head low, afraid to meet her eyes and see the pain and hurt in them. She finally glanced in his direction, noting the way he shivered involuntarily as the ac chilled his soaked body. "You're all wet."

"It's raining." He stated needlessly. She knew it was raining, you could see the drops streaming down the bedroom window and hear them bouncing off the rooftop. He knew she always loved the rain.

He felt like he was sixteen again in that moment, her scrutinizing eyes scanning him, judging him. Would he be able to make it up to her? To make her realize how much he needed her? He could feel the newly familiar burning behind his eyes as he held the insecurities inside, not wanting to feel weak anymore.

"Nathan." She whispered solemnly; his heart sped like it had every time before. He always loved the way she said his name, it seemed to flow off her tongue, almost as if it were second nature for her to murmur it. "You're going to catch pneumonia."

His body shook harshly in another shiver as he fought to keep his balance. He attempted to balance himself as he shrugged off his jacket but quickly gave up as he felt his crutches sliding on the wet floor. "Haley," his voice cracked, "I need help."

She quickly jumped up from the bed, the few pictures that were lying on her lap flittering to the floor carelessly. She paused for a second in front of him, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She suddenly felt shy, the heat rising up her neck like the first time he had smirked at her.

Her arm shakily reached out, her fingers softly touching his shoulder as she touched the cool, wet fabric of his jacket. She slowly slid it from his shoulder, doing the same on the other side and helped his shrug it off.

She nervously bit the side of her lip, her mind racing, her heart beating harshly against her chest. Her fingers fisted the sopping material of his shirt and lifted it upward over his head, his toned chest sparkling with water before her.

He shivered again, the cool air hitting his now bare chest, but he knew that wasn't the reason. He fingers softly trailed down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts. His mind flashed to the first time she had done this, they had both been young and she was just was discovering his body for the first time.

His button snapped loudly in the now otherwise quiet room, the zipper cutting through the silence as his shorts pooled to the floor. He stepped out of them, his breath becoming more ragged as she fingered the elastic of his boxers.

"Haley." His gruff voice startled her slightly, drawing her attention back to his eyes. He used his finger to gently pry her lips from her teeth before cupping her cheek lightly. His eyes were dark, most likely matching the stormy night sky outside, a mixture between love and lust.

"I—" She faltered slightly. She had always found it hard to breathe when he look at her like that; his eyes piercing into her very being, striping her of her defenses, exposing her to the world. "I should start a bath."

With that she swiftly walked away, leaving him clad in only his boxers to watch her retreating form. He slowly followed her into the bathroom, the running water drowning his staggered breathing. "Thanks." He murmured as she passed by him, closing the door a little behind her.

He emerge a while later, his middle wrapped in a fluffy white towel, the steam filtering out behind him as he slowly made his way back into the bedroom. He glanced around the room, his face sinking at her notable absence.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open as she reentered the room, a steaming cup of hot chocolate clasped in her hand. She offered it too him as he sat on the edge of the bed and took a small sip. She softly sat down beside him, careful not to make him spill any of the liquid. He quickly drank the rest of it, ignoring the burning sensation as he swallowed it.

That familiar feeling stung at the back of his eyes, taunting him. It was times like these when he wished he were good with words, like Lucas was. He wished he knew what to say to make everything go away, to take that hurt out of her eyes. "Hales—"

That was all it took to have her lips against his, moving in perfect sync as though they hadn't been apart. His hands sought out her waist, pulling her body flush against his as he leaned her back onto their bed, his weight supported by his arms.

They finally broke apart, both chests rising and falling rapidly as he rested his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between them. His long fingers played with the hem of her shirt, dipping inside to feel her warm skin beneath them.

Her skin tingled as he lightly grazed over it. She slowly let her eye lids flutter shut, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him, to feel him again. He uncertainly pulled it over her head and deposited it onto the floor beside him.

Dipping his head to her abdomen his lips softly kissed her stomach, her chest jerking to a stop as he left wet kisses along it. He slowly moved his way up, moving dangerously close to her chest. His fingers drew a light trail, guiding his mouth, but stopped abruptly before he reached her breasts.

She absently threaded her fingers into his long locks, her nails scraping gently at his scalp. He paused for a second, lifting his head to meet her eyes, asking for permission to continue. "Haley…" He murmured quietly, not daring to speak anymore in fear that he would ruin it.

Her eyes opened partly, lazily, and met his apprehensive blue ones. "Nate, please." She pleaded as his fingers traced the bottom curve of her, not daring to touch her without permission.

He allowed his lips to meet hers, this time more hungrily but still filled with love. She gently bit on his bottom lip, spurring him one. He slowly broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her jaw, stopping on her neck to suck lightly. A hiss escaped her lips as hit teeth bit down, leaving his mark for the whole world to see.

She was his.

His large hands cupped her ever so lightly, her back arching into his touch. His other handed wandered down her stomach, leaving a trail of sparks wherever he touched. He slowly moved the cotton shorts down her toned legs, discarded them where her shirt lay.

Gaining more confidence as he went, spurred on by her quieted moans, he quickly discarded her panties, leaving her naked before him. He admired her body, still as lean and beautiful as when they got married despite having a child.

He positioned himself above her, his lips centimeters away from hers, his breath hot and ragged against her face. "Hales." He spoke out, his voice clouded with lust and wanting. "Look at me." He commanded.

Her eyes stayed shut, savoring his touch, his calloused hand trailing up her thigh teasingly. "Open your eyes." He stated again. She slowly opened her eyes as he entered her, completing her.

She arched her hips, the sensations he brought sending any coherent thoughts form her mind as they both achieved their highs. He slowly pulled out, rolling over beside her and pulling her to rest across his chest.

She laid her head against his heart, listening to the thumping beat, a new calm washing over her. His fingers tangled in her hair, freeing it from its hold, draping it along her shoulders and back. He pulled the sheet over their bodies, shielding them from the cold.

She shivered involuntarily as his fingers traced down her spine, her hand drawing small circles along his stomach. "I'm sorry." She murmured into his chest quietly. She could feel his body tense below her; she immediately regretted breaking the silence.

She dared to let her eyes meet his, waiting for him to leave or to say harsh words. But he stayed quiet, his hand stilling its actions on her back. "Don't." He ordered sternly, his voice low and husky. "Don't apologize."

"I didn't—"

He pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her, stopping her from continuing. "I know." He spoke resolutely. "I'm sorry Haley. For everything." He smiled wearily at her, smiling when she returned the simple gesture.

He let out a jaded sigh, his eyes wandering off, staring blankly at the wall. A picture on the dresser caught his eye; it was their wedding picture. Both were smiling widely at the camera, cake smeared on their faces, but neither cared. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

"I just..." He breathed out jadedly. A tear trickled down his cheek, landing on his lips. He hastily licked it away, his eyes meeting hers in the darkness of the bedroom. "I just want to lay here tonight and hold you in my arms. Just pretend for the night that nothing else matters."

She slowly nodded, burying her face into his chest and leaving small kisses up toward his neck. She finally met his mouth and left a small one on the corner. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around his torso snuggly. He slowly closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow.

Tonight they would pretend.

Tonight, nothing else mattered.


End file.
